


Gobsmacked

by Eliyes



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay turns Piper's world-view on its ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gobsmacked

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms in the fandom: _Flash_ (particularly the bits where Piper became the default go-to gadgeteer for ALL the Flash family -- seeing Wally, Jay, Johnny, Jesse, Bart and Max all crowded into his workshop was all kinds of hilarious to me), _JSA_ (because Jay!), _Knight & Squire_ (which is where I learned about The Time In A Bottle superperson pub and its peculiar properties; this fic takes place before the mini-series, though).
> 
> Thanks to [lizblackdog](http://lizblackdog.livejournal.com/) for britpicking this for me!
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal September 20, 2011.

 

"Jay!" Piper protested, following the elder Flash through the door. "I can't _believe_ you dragged me across the Atlantic Ocean to go to a _bar_ \--"  
  
"Pub."  
  
"-- dressed like _this!_ " He flung his hands wide, to indicate his worn jeans, raggedy and slightly singed t-shirt, work gloves, and sloppy ponytail.  
  
"We didn't have time for you to get gussied up," Jay replied with the barest hint of humour, then went back to his previous mode of Deathly Serious. "The truce magic at The Time In A Bottle keeps everyone inside from harm, so _don't leave the building._ "  
  
"Truce magic?" Piper echoed, following Jay to the bar.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't believe in magic."  
  
"Of course I do, I got turned into a satyr that time --"  
  
"Hello, Nigel," Jay said to the barman. "Would it be alright for me to stash this fella here for a bit? Just until we stop the maniac determined to kill him."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Garrick."  
  
"Thanks." Jay turned back to Piper. "You probably only have American cash on you --"  
  
"Try 'none at all'. I don't usually keep my wallet on me when I'm puttering around my workshop," Piper pointed out.  
  
"Works out the same. Here." Jay handed him a wad of unfamiliarly colourful banknotes.  
  
"Uh -- thanks. I'll pay you back," Piper promised.  
  
"Don't worry about it, son," Jay said, slapping him on the shoulder. "You're family."  
  
 _Family_. This incredible statement so gobsmacked Piper that Jay was nearly out the door before he managed to call after him. When the older man turned, Piper floundered for a second, then said, "Stay safe."  
  
"You, too," Jay replied, and then gave his trademark grin and tip of the hat before vanishing out the door.  
  
Piper sat down hard on the nearest barstool. Family.  
  
Wow.


End file.
